


When You First Met

by falsettosland



Series: Peter Parker x Male! Reader [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Boners, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Tony is your dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsettosland/pseuds/falsettosland
Summary: Peter Parker x Male! ReaderYou couldn’t place a face to the name Peter Parker whenever your dad talked about him. Turns out it was a really good looking face.





	1. Meeting Spider-Man

You have been living at a boarding school most of your life, so you didn’t spend a lot of time with your dad. Your mother abandoned you when you were only a few years old, leaving you with your estranged father, Tony Stark. Your relationship was rocky at first, because you were too young to understand why he was so distant, especially on the holidays when you were actually home. You graduated at 16, moving back in with your dad in California. You were gifted at engineering, and often helped him with improvements on his suits.  
“Kid, you know who Spider-Man is, right?” Your dad asked, as you were helping him reroute wires on his suit’s hand.  
“Yeah—you can’t put those together or you won’t have full mobility—why?” You looked up at him, pushing your goggles down around your neck.  
“He’s coming over, did I tell you I’m kind of his mentor?”  
“Replacing me already even though I’ve only been here for a month?” You teased, cleaning your hands on a nearby towel.  
“Kid, I’m not replacing you, you’re my son.” He pulled you into a side huge, setting his goggles on the workshop desk.  
——————  
You knew about Spider-Man, you heard about him on the news when you went to New York with your dad occasionally. You could’ve sworn you’ve seen him in action in person before, but there were too many superheroes clad in red it was difficult to tell.  
When you walked into the kitchen to get a folder you left on the island counter, you found yourself getting distracted by the teenager currently talking to your dad. You stumbled into the island, hitting your hip, yelling in pain.  
“Fuck!”  
“Y/N, language.” Your dad turned around, scamming you to make sure you were okay.  
“Is this him? The infamous Spider-Man?” You asked, walking towards the two guys, still holding onto your hip.  
“I-I’m Peter. Parker. P-Peter Parker.” The younger boy shook your hand, you felt your breath hitch as you felt his strong grip.  
“Y/N Stark.” You smiled, pulling your hand away quickly when you realized your hand was lingering on his.  
“I knew Mr. Stark had a son, I just didn’t expect him to be so....close to my age.” He said nervously, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
Your dad cleared his throat, stepping between you two.  
“Well, if you don’t mind, Y/N, Peter needs to get scanned for his suit.” He rested his hand on Peters shoulder, who glanced nervously at his mentor.  
“Can I help? It’s always good to have two heads when making suits.” You gave Peter a warm smile, your stomach jumping when he returned the gesture.  
“Fine, come on kids.” Your dad groaned, starting to walk towards his lab.  
“I didn’t expect Tony Stark’s son to be so attractive.” Peter whispered as he walked past your, following the older Stark. Your face heat up as you made your way down to the lab.  
“For your body to be properly scanned and for the suit to fit properly, you’re going to need to strip to what you would wear under your suit.” Tony said as he put screens up all around him, moving some around in the air.  
“R-right now?” Peter stuttered, grabbing his backpack strap.  
“Please don’t tell me you wear your suit nude.” Your dad said in a serious tone, moving to the side a bit as you pulled up a chair to sit next to him.  
“N-no, sir! I wear my boxers...”  
“That’s fine, so just start stripping and FRIDAY will prepare the scan.”  
“Uhm...Mr. Stark...I was wondering if Y/N could do the scan. He’s my age and I’d be more comfortable if he was doing it....I’m sorry.”  
Your father looked taken aback.  
“Are you okay with that, Y/N?”  
“Y-yeah, Im fine with that.” You stuttered, smiling at your dad until he was out of the lab.  
Once your dad left, Peter started to undress. You tried to bury yourself on the computer and the screens around you, but you couldn’t help yourself to not watch the other boy. He was fit for someone your age, which made a pool of heat build in your stomach.  
“Fuck...” You muttered, crossing your legs and hoping the mutant boy didn’t see.  
“FRIDAY, start the body scan. Peter, stay as still as you can.” You called out, leaning back in your chair as the scan took place.  
Your situation in your pants didn’t get any better. Peter was fascinated by the technology around him, letting out smalls gasps or “wow”s. You couldn’t help but imagine a different scenario where he would be saying the same things.  
“Y/N?” He called out, bringing you back to reality.  
You realized the scan was over, your face becoming redder by the minute as you gave him the all clear to get dressed again. You saved the images of the scan, also pulling up rough sketches of his new suit design.  
“Are those the designs? Cool!” Peter was fully dressed again, walking over to you and the screens.  
He put an arm on the back of your chair, the other holding him up against the desk.  
“They’re just rough sketches, but it’s probably going to be loose fitting when you put it on, but you press a button and it’ll become skintight.” You explained, trying to ignore how close he was to you. Your body didn’t ignore him. You were praying he wouldn’t look down at you, that he was only focusing on the drafts.  
“I just have one suggestion for it, can I write it down?” Peter asked, pointing at the design on screen.  
“O-of course.” You handed him a piece of scrap paper, cringing in your head because of your awkwardness. As he scribbled something down, his hand pushed against your shoulder to keep his balance. He gave the paper to you, going to go get his backpack. You looked down at the paper, blushing when you saw his phone number.  
“Y/N?”  
“Yes?” You looked up, your heart pounding in your chest.  
“Do you maybe want to see a movie sometime?”  
“I would love to.”  
“Great. Bye!” He gave you a bright smile and waved as he walked out, bringing the butterflies back into your stomach.


	2. First Date?

Spider-Man tumbled on top of a building, steadying his balance in the crouched position as he took off his mask. The sun was going to set soon, and he was pretty much done for the day, but he wanted to stay to wait the sunset.

When one of the older models of the IronMan suit landed next to him, he jumped back in shock.

“M-Mr. Stark?”

“I’ll give you another try.” You said with a smirk, the super suit retracting into the bulky bracelets on your wrist.

“Y/N! What are you doing here?” Peter found himself staring at you as you fixed your hair, which was flattened by the helmet.

“I know it isn’t a movie like you asked, but I wanted to see you, is that a problem? Because I can just blast off and leave you be.”

“No! I mean...it’s nice seeing you again. I just expected us to meet again in the presence of your dad, he seems protective of you.”

“He is, but I’m a Stark, so I’m not always going to follow the rules.” You laughing, looking at the view from the top of the building. It was breathtaking, the sky transitioning from orange to purple as the sun set over the horizon.

Peter stared at you while your head was turned, feeling his heart beat faster. You were wearing a tight t-shirt, that clung to your lean body. You weren’t really fit, but you had a bit of muscle going on.

You caught Peter’s gaze, your face heating up. Before you knew what was happening, the other boy leaned towards you, his lips lightly brushing yours. You let out a soft gasp, kissing him back, firmer.

“I know we don’t really know each other, but I just—“ He backed up, a stuttering mess. His face was bright red, and you could tell he was breathing heavily.

“Fine, if you want to be formal, let’s get to know each other. What do you want to know?” You leaned away from him, taking him by surprise.

“Where are you from?”

“Florida. My dad knocked up some woman at a party and she abandoned me at his house in California when I was about two years old. He was too busy to raise me so I was raised by numerous assistants and then when I was old enough he sent me to some boarding school.”

“Damn, I’m sorry. It must’ve sucked living at school without anyone.”

“Up until a few months ago, I didn’t even talk to my dad. I just turned 16 and my dad’s trying to find me a school around here to finish my education. We get along surprisingly well...at least most of the time we do.”

“Mr. Stark loves you, I can tell.”

“Yeah, but I think I remind him too much of himself. I don’t really pay attention to rules, I do my own thing. No one wants their kids to become them. How about you?”

“I live with my Aunt May in Queens, my parents orphaned me when I was really young, so her and my Uncle Ben raised me. Ben has been gone for a while...”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay...my aunt and I still have each other.”

“You have me, I’m not planning on going anywhere.” You gave him a warm smile, putting your hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks, Y/N.” 

After a few minutes you decided to break the silence.

“Okay, you nerd, can I kiss you again?”

He smiled, crashing his lips against yours. His kiss had knocked you onto your back. He was now angled on top of you. You gripped the back of his suit, pulling his body against yours. Peter’s lips found your neck, both of you feeling the growing heat between you. You groaned when he sat up, at the loss of his lips on your neck as well as the loss of heat on your hip.

“Are you okay? Why are you stopping?” You said with a concerned tone.

“Y-you’re Mr. Stark’s son! I feel like I’m taking advantage! I’ve never felt this way about another guy, especially not this soon—“

“Peter, it’s okay, we can take this slow if you want.” You reassured him, putting your hand on his cheek.

You spent the next few minutes cuddling on the rooftop, watching the end of the sunset.

As you found peace resting against the other boy’s chest, your phone started to ring.

“Dammit, it’s my dad—hey, dad.” You sat up, groaning as you answered the phone.

“Where the hell are you?” Your dad said in an upset tone, not yet yelling.

“I’m out.”

“You know I can see your location right now, right?”

“Yes sir.”

“And you’re on your way home this minute?”

“Yes sir.” You sighed, frowning at Peter as your father hung up.

“You have to go?”

“Yep, sorry Peter.” You leaned in to kiss him lightly. He grabbed the back of your head, deepening the kiss.

“I’ll take you on an actual date soon, (Y/N).” He smiled, watching as the armor reassembled around you.

“I like Chinese food.” You said before taking off, leaving Spider-Man alone on the roof.


	3. Meeting the Family

You sat at the back of the press conference, bored out of your mind. Your dad was supposed to speak soon because he apparently had a big announcement. So did you. You wanted to come out to him, but you didn’t know when the right time was.

You were sitting with Pepper Potts, who was picking at her nails nervously.

“Where the hell is your dad with that kid?” She muttered, faking a smile at reporters that passed by.

“What kid?”

“Spider-Man.” She huffed as she got up to walk to the door. You followed behind, leaving the room with her to see your dad.

“Where’s the kid?” Pepper exclaimed at Happy and your dad.

“He left.”

“Everybody’s waiting!”

“You know what? He actually made a really mature choice. Just surprised the heck out of us.”

“Did you guys screw this up?”

“He told the kid to go wait in the car.” You look behind you outside the window, seeing the handsome boy make his way to the car.

“Are you kidding me?” Happy opened his mouth to object.

“I have a room full of people

in there waiting for some big announcement, what am I going to tell them?” Pepper sighed.

“Think of something. How about...?” Your dad looked towards Happy. “Hap, you still got that ring?”

“Do I--? I--?”

“The engagement ring.”

“Are you kidding? I've been carrying this since 2008.” Happy pulled the small ring out of his pocket.

“Okay.”

You opened your mouth slightly at the sight.

“I think I can think of something better than that.”

“Well, it would buy us a little time.” Pepper kissed your father, making you look away quickly. “Like we need time.” He said against her lips. 

“I can't believe you have that

in your pocket.” She sighed as she walked towards the door.

“Want me to get the door for you, hon?” He said as he jumped for the door, catching the ring that Happy threw at him.

“Dad! Can I go talk to Peter? See if I can convince him to come back?” You asked quickly as the door closed behind your dad. Hearing a muffled “Go!” you ran ahead of Happy, to where Peter was.

“Hey! Peter!” You ran outside the building, catching up to him.

“Hey, (Y/N)!” He smiled, hugging you. You placed a small kiss on his neck as the hug lingered, breathing in his cologne.

“I’m heading back to my place, want to come?” He asked, his voice dropping to a whisper as Happy approached.

“Will there be Chinese food?”

“Of course, and you can meet my Aunt May.”

You blushed as Peter got in the car. Happy stopped you before you got in.

“Where are you going?”

“With Peter...to convince him...” You bit your lip, hoping the assistant would believe you.

“Okay, well, don’t forget your backpack.”

“My ba—?”

“It has something for Peter.” Happy whispered in your ear.

—————

“Aunt May, did you do dinner already?”

Peter threw his keys down after you when he entered his apartment, dropping his bag as he entered his bedroom.

You quickly put the bag Happy gave you on his bed, stepping back.

“What is this?” He asked, reading the message written on the side. Peter’s eyes lit up, looking to you with a huge smile as he looked in the bag.

“Like my dad’s gift?” You asked, leaning against his wall.

Peter put it back down on his bad, grabbing you by the hips and kissing you passionately. You pulled off his jacket and shirt as he placed wet kisses to your neck. He picked you up by your thighs, still pinning you against the wall. You wrapped your legs around his hips, thrusting against him as his lips met yours.

“So—ah—are you gonna—shit—try on the suit?” You asked him between moans and gasps, as his thrusting quickened, sending electricity through your body.

“In a minute.” Peter carried you over to his bed, dropping the Stark bag to the floor, climbing on top of you.

A hand dropped between your bodies, grabbing your member through your slacks. You hated dressing nice for your dad’s press conferences because it meany usually uncomfortably tight clothes. You felt yourself getting closer to your climax, thrusting into Peter’s palm.

“P-Peter...I’m gonna...” You groaned, pulling on his hair as you kissed him again. He undid your zipper, the tip of your member peeking out of your boxers. Next thing you knew, you were releasing onto his abs.

Peter leaned back, still painfully hard in his jeans. You sat up, licking your mess off of his torso. Ignoring the salty taste, your tongue lingered over his nipple, sucking with a bit of teeth. That was what sent Peter over the edge, causing him to cum in his jeans, a wet patch appearing at the front of his jeans. You kissed him as he rode out his orgasm, rubbing his crotch.

“God I like you so much.” He sighed, getting off the bed to strip off his pants.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom, I want to see you in your suit.” You got up to kiss him, putting the brown bag in his hands.

As you washed your hands in the bathroom, you heard a yell.

“WHAT THE F—“

You peeked your head out of the bathroom, a woman was standing in Peter’s door frame. Peter was in his new Stark suit, his mask clutched in his hand.

“Aunt May! I can explain!”

“I knew something was up! I just knew! But that internship and the constant sneaking out...” She sounded like she was about to cry.

“When I get my hands on that Tony Stark...” She muttered between grit teeth.

“There’s something else.” Peter spoke up. You could hear his footsteps approaching the bathroom.

“(Y/N)...meet Aunt May.” Peter opened the door completely, causing you to stumble into the hall.

“Hi Miss Parker.” You got back up to your feet, smiling nervously.

“He’s my boyfriend.”

Those three words made your stomach drop.

“Would it be bad to mention Tony Stark is my dad?”


End file.
